The present disclosure generally relates to a drive train of a wind turbine, and in particular relates to a gearbox included in a drive train of a wind turbine. Furthermore, present disclosure generally relates to a method for transferring torque.
Wind turbines are of increasing importance as environmentally safe and reliable energy sources. A wind turbine typically includes a rotor having at least one rotor blade and a hub for converting incoming wind energy into rotational, mechanical energy. A rotation of the hub of the wind turbine is transferred to a main rotor shaft which is connected to an input shaft of a mechanical gearbox. An output shaft of the mechanical gearbox is connected to an electrical generator adapted for converting the mechanical rotational energy output from the mechanical gearbox into electrical energy.